Harsh Controller M2
More advanced than the M1 predecessor. Looks It's a plane with weapons. It looks like a large jet with a disk on the front, carrying the dual cannons and there are large wings on the side that carry the huge cannon shells. It as a red/black patterning unlike the M1. Personality It's smarter than most things care to admit. It's capable of using sarcasm and insults in ways where most things don't even realise that they're getting insulted. In it's free time it exists in alternate universes in slightly different forms. What it is The Harsh Controller is a vine-like plant that has taken control of a Harsh airship. (The airship is pretty much a sentient stealth jet. Info It flies at a VERY high speed (well, it is a jet)... It has 750 health. The Harsh M2 also comes with a small built in shield generator. It has a front-mounted dual cannon capable of rotating in a 180 degree angle, capable of laying rapid and brutal damage. The bottom of the Harsh is a bomb rack. This (obviously) rains down massive clusters of bombs capable of flattening wide areas. It even has built in flares to stop seeking missiles. (it has a 2.25 second delay and the flares last for 1.5 seconds). Because why not, it has a fairly simple Zombie bay. The M2 has it's own built in camo system. The M2 is also capable of firing seeking missiles. Armour 5% Universal damage reduction. 20% AA turret damage reduction. It's not magnetic whatsoever. It's rust-proof. 80% Water resistance. 100% Magnet resistance. Shield The shield has 159 health and regenerates 50 per turn. The shield is immune to all status effects. Dual cannons These are the main weapons that should be feared. 2 Massive and high calibre auto cannons capable of tearing down zombies. Each is fed by a 4 round clip that takes 3 seconds to reload. Each shot does 40 damage with a fairly large and dangerous splash. Against aircraft it has 70% accuraccy. Bomb rack A large compartment at the bottom is capable of dropping massive and horrific carpet bombs. This's only used when off-path (which it usually is). It drops a string of 35-50 bombs per carpet bomb. (HUGE reload time.) Each bomb does 10-15 damage each with small-ish splash. The M2 is capable of dropping missiles from this. It has it's own seperate reload time. The damage is the same as the bombs but it only drops 10 missiles. The upside to this is the missiles are seeking. Flares These are used when seeking missiles are targeting the Harsh. For the 1.5 seconds that they're deployed seeking missiles will go off course most of the time. Lasts 1.5 seconds. Takes 2.25 seconds to recharge. Zombie bay This drops clusters of slightly armoured zombies (hypnotized, of course!). The zombies are typically things like Giga bucket-heads and football zombies. It "accumulates" 3 per 3 seconds/1 turn, capping at up to 30 zombies! When activated all of the zombies are dropped out. This unfortunately stuns the zombies for 1 second before they can move. Camo system This's just active pretty much constantly. Unless something has a way to actually detect it they can't target it. Category:Characters Category:Hypno's Character Crate